bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of the Archdemon: Ares
Wrath of the Archdemon: Ares Act 1 "I am tired and sick of war. Its glory is all moonshine. It is only those who have neither fired a shot nor heard the shrieks and groans of the wounded who cry aloud for blood, for vengeance, for desolation. War is hell." ' ''-General William Tecumseh Sherman'' The next few days happened as if it was only moments for some of the Reapers preparing for war. Civilians were all sent to secure shelters where they'd be protected by Captain Unohana and a number of select volunteers numbering up to two hundred able bodied Soul Reapers. Captain Unohana's Lieutenant would manage the hospitals and emergency med teams as best as she can, and is ordered not to engage hostiles unless her med teams are in danger. Regular patrols done by the Stealth Force and joint equipment utilized by the 12th Division scoured any cracks within security as well as send a few scouts to check the outlying Rukonagi Districts for possible enemy infiltrators. Their ninja-garbed bodies moved to and fro with swift speed and caution, not wanting a repeat of what happened to their comrades when discovering Ultharon. The Gate Guardians were on full alert, honing themselves and keeping in sharp readiness for any incoming intruders who might try to make it for the gates. With revitalized strength and vigor, they are eager to prove themselves after the humiliation of failing to stop the Ryoka Invasion prior twelve years ago to this date. The 7th Division worked in conjunction with the 11th and the 9th Divisions in order to patrol along the large circular wall of Sekkiseki, making sure no single side could be breached without their knowing. Sajin Komamura almost hesitated in working near Kenpachi Zaraki again, but Kensei Mugurama kept the two of them from fighting, and the powerful fighting force worked in a cohesive, necessary manner around the walls of the Seireitei. Despite the walls being as resilient as they were, the fact that Ultharon was able to penetrate its defenses as if there was no barrier or wall in his way was nearly beyond belief. With this in mind, Captains Shinji Hirako, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake operated the central internal security force with their respective Divisions and Officers, in the event the enemy got past the outer Seireitei gates and walls. Waiting on standby would be the 10th, 3rd, and 6th Divisions underneath their respective Captains: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, and Byakuya Kuchiki, along with their respective Divisions and Officers. Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto would be directing all strategems and oversee the battle on Sōkyoku Hill, his Division in full force and battle readiness surround the rocky formation in strategic locations, but make sure not to be too close to their leader. When the Head Captain reacts, there would too much collateral to his own men to make it worth securing them nearby. With all this being said, Seu-Feng was finally able to be released from the Hospital under Isane's orders, only if she didn't do anything reckless like she did fighting Ultharon. While she said she'd make no promises, she assured her she would approach this war with a more tactful, calculated outlook than before. She wouldn't be a burden to anyone...especially now.